


Asas, Chamas e Luz

by SuryiaTsukiyono



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/pseuds/SuryiaTsukiyono
Summary: Se Mirai não estivesse ali deitado ao seu lado, dormindo tão serenamente, ele não acreditaria que realmente havia acontecido.





	Asas, Chamas e Luz

Ryu suspirou em sua cama, e sorriu quando os cabelos de Mirai fizeram cócegas em seu queixo. Se Mirai não estivesse ali deitado ao seu lado, dormindo tão serenamente, ele não acreditaria que realmente havia acontecido. Abraçou o corpo menor que se aninhava em seu peito, e lembrou-se da noite anterior. 

Recordava a figura do jovem sentado ao seu lado na cama, parecendo se divertir com a coleção de retratos antigos de Ryu, passando uma a uma as fotos em suas mãos, enquanto conversavam despretensiosamente. 

Mas para Ryu nem tudo eram recordações felizes, o capitão Serizawa e antigos colegas de equipe estavam em muitas daquelas fotos. Ele não tivera vontade de ver aquele álbum por muito tempo, e mesmo agora depois de ter conseguido apaziguar o rancor que guardava sobre aqueles acontecimentos, mesmo sabendo que havia superado aquele episódio com seu ex-capitão, ainda era desconfortável. No entanto, fazer isso junto com Mirai foi sem dúvida a melhor decisão que poderia ter tomado. A presença de Mirai era algo tão reconfortante que Ryu não conseguia explicar. Alguma coisa naquele olhar, o fazia ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

“Ryu-san…”, disse Mirai virando-se em sua direção, “Por que está me olhando assim?”

Ryu também não sabia precisar por quanto tempo seu olhar permaneceu fixado sobre o rosto de Mirai, antes de ser tomado pelo ímpeto e avançar em sua direção. E apesar disso, ele se lembrava claramente da expressão assustada de Mirai quando ele o beijou. Lembrava-se ainda da forma como recuou devagar, e olhando naqueles olhos Ryu se amaldiçoou por ser um idiota impetuoso.

Ele esperou uma represália, um sermão, mas em vez disso foi recompensado pelo sorriso afável de Mirai surgindo inesperadamente em seus lábios. Foi então que percebeu que aquele olhar não era um olhar de reprovação, mas sim um olhar confuso, de quem tenta entender porque o coração bate tão intensamente, o olhar de quem recebeu o seu primeiro beijo.

Talvez tudo tenha acontecido rápido demais, tão rápido quanto a reação de Mirai inclinando-se sobre ele, surpreendendo-o, fazendo com que os lábios se tocassem novamente, tão intenso e necessitado como da primeira vez. A língua obstinada de Mirai adentrando sua boca, a delicadeza se transformando em urgência, mostrando exatamente que o outro sabia o que estava fazendo.

Por mais incomum ou irresponsável que pudesse parecer, ele não queria ponderar sobre certo ou errado, sobre o que estava prestes a fazer com um colega de equipe, um outro homem, na verdade, um alienígena... um Ultraman. Mas nenhuma dessas questões importava para ele, porque diante dele estava Mirai. Ele não podia mais fingir que Mirai não era alguém especial, e ele também queria ser especial para Mirai. 

Os movimentos do jovem ultraman roçando levemente contra seu corpo foram o suficiente para despertar Ryu das lembranças da noite passada.

“Bom dia, Ryu-san”, disse Mirai com a voz preguiçosa, “O que foi?”

“Não foi nada. Volte a dormir, ainda é cedo”, respondeu Ryu afrouxando o abraço e afagando carinhosamente seus cabelos.

“Hmn…”, um ronronar prazeroso desprendeu-se da garganta de Mirai, e mudando a posição em que estavam, ele deixou que Ryu o envolve-se por trás. Sentiu os lábios macios deslizarem por seu ombro até a curva do seu pescoço e sorriu com satisfação.

“Ontem… Acho que fui um pouco afoito demais, eu…”, sussurrou Ryu reparando em um ou dois hematomas que seus beijos calorosos haviam deixado na base do pescoço e ombros de Mirai. Felizmente calculava que as marcas ficariam encobertas pela jaqueta do uniforme da GUYS e não chamariam atenção. Ele arranjaria uma forma de desculpar-se sobre aquilo, pois não pretendia causar qualquer situação embaraçosa para Mirai, mas simplesmente não conseguiu resistir quando percebeu que o jovem era sensível naquela região.

“Não se preocupe. Ryu-san foi perfeito”, Mirai interrompeu, levantando e sentando-se na cama, pouco depois.

Ryu quase derreteu quando Mirai olhou para ele e sorriu. Aquele sorriso tão sincero e encantador. Ele teve que se segurar para não agarrar o corpo nu a sua frente, e voltar a cobri-lo com beijos mais uma vez.

“Mas eu preciso voltar para o meu alojamento. Se eu ficar por mais tempo vou acabar me atrasando”, a frase soou como um aviso. Como se de algum jeito ele soubesse o que Ryu desejava fazer.

“Eu imagino que isso seja sensato. Sabe, você sempre me surpreendendo… essa foi a sua primeira vez e… você parecia tão seguro sobre tudo”, disse Ryu se divertindo com o rubor que subia rápido no rosto de Mirai.

“Você se desapontou porque eu não estava exatamente tímido?”, Mirai perguntou.

“Não! Não… na verdade isso me encorajou a ir em frente”, respondeu Ryu enfático, ele não queria que Mirai entendesse aquilo de forma errada. 

“Amor é um sentimento incrivelmente recompensador. Então quando se trata disso não há motivo para hesitar, não é?”, concluiu Mirai muito convicto.

“Me surpreendendo mais uma vez, falando tão cheio de propriedade sobre o amor. Como você pode saber tanto sobre isso?”, a voz de Ryu soou divertida, “Amar é algo muito complicado”.

“Amar é algo muito simples”, rebateu Mirai começando então a contar nos dedos “Eu amo muitas pessoas. Amo a Marina-san, Geoge-san… Teppei-san, Konomi-san e... Ryu-san também… Não há motivos para não demonstrar o amor pelas pessoas”.

Aquela explicação deixou Ryu confuso, um pouco perturbado também. “O que isso quer dizer exatamente? Então... o que você teve comigo... você… também teria com os outros?”.

“Que?! Não! Sobre ontem… aquilo… foi só para você, Ryu-san”, Mirai esclareceu rapidamente fazendo Ryu respirar aliviado.

Ryu mergulhou em uma reflexão silenciosa enquanto Mirai terminava de vestir suas roupas. Sua natureza humana o fazia pensar que quando se tratava de amor não era difícil hesitar. Ele sabia que ainda enfrentariam muitos problemas para proteger a Terra. Como membros da GYUS eles arriscavam suas vidas todos os dias, mas essa também era a chama que os mantinha vivos. Também Mirai, como um guerreiro de luz, estava constantemente frente a frente com o perigo, lutando, protegendo, demonstrando todo o seu amor pela humanidade. 

Ponderando essa situação, a razão lhe dizia que se envolver com Mirai não era uma boa ideia, mas Ryu sempre fora um idiota impulsivo, deixando cada experiência vivida ser impressa no mais fundo de sua alma. Não podia e nem tinha como ser diferente com Mirai. 

Mesmo sabendo que, sendo um ser da Terra da Luz, talvez algum dia Mirai tivesse que partir, Ryu não iria ignorar seus sentimentos. Não era a voz da razão que ele queria ouvir naquele momento. Ele preferia acreditar nas palavras de Mirai. As palavras que diziam que não há motivos para hesitar quando se trata de amor... Que não há motivo para não demonstrar o seu amor por alguém. E ele apenas desejava demonstrar tudo o que sentia. Também estava ciente que por muitas vezes havia ferido Mirai com palavras rudes e ações estúpidas, quando ainda não sabia que o outro era Mebius. E mesmo assim Mirai lhe oferecia o seu amor, mesmo quando ele achava que não o merecia. Ele havia aprendido tanto com Mirai, agora estava na hora de recompensá-lo por isso.

Ele se levantou buscando novamente por Mirai, as mãos firmes na nuca, os lábios se juntando com ternura.

“Eu preciso ir…”, disse Mirai com um sussurro tênue.

“Eu sei…”, Embora não quisesse, deixou que Mirai fosse. 

Mas antes que terminasse de girar a maçaneta da porta e alcançasse o corredor, Mirai pode ouvir as palavras sinceras de Ryu.

“Eu te amo, Mirai”.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Mirai respirou fundo cerrando os olhos, aquelas palavras tocando fundo na alma, fazendo o seu coração palpitar. Aquelas palavras desabrochando o sorriso mais perfeito em seus lábios, um sorriso tão radiante quanto a sua própria luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu achei que esses dois não receberam amor o suficiente do fandom, então eu resolvi escrever isso, mesmo estando 12 anos atrasada! (risos).


End file.
